Tú y yo en un monstruoso nosotros
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Y lo único que le viene a la cabeza es el rostro de un chico cuyos ojos esconden una verdad que sospecha, podría difamarlo.


**D** **isclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida.

 _¡Al fin! Tenía tantas ganas de escribir en este fandom…la verdad es que me parece muy atrapante. No pude no meter a Rize y a Eto, me encantaría que sus libros sí existiesen, pero mah, qué se le hace._

 _Y si tan solo volvieran esos tiempos en los que Hide y Kaneki (el de antes de todo) estaban juntos...por eso lo menciono como un tiempo pasado, muy muy lejano y eso. Entiéndanlo como quieran XD._

 _En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, y no olviden dejar algún review._

* * *

 **K** aneki se pregunta qué sentido tiene estar vivo

(mientras que se retuerce y escupe palabras de amor)

y le da una de esas miradas intensas e indescifrables a la persona frente a él.

(Pero no hay nadie)

La ve sonreír.

(Sigue sin haber nadie)

Y ríe.

(Porque no sabe quién es)

 **: &**

Haise se pregunta qué sentido tiene estar vivo

(y arranca los pétalos de sus flores blancas —rojas—).

Le parece una pregunta tonta, siendo que sabe la respuesta.

Su equipo, Akira y Arima Kishou.

Sí, ellos son

(No)

su familia.

(No)

¿No? Entonces...¿qué son?

 **: &**

Y siente que algo anda terriblemente mal, en cualquier parte, en otro tiempo, de cualquier forma.

Se desata el infierno en la tierra y solo puede pensar en

(Haise Haise Haise, estás siendo un niño bueno,

demasiado bueno.)

su perdición.

Pero luego–

— _¿No crees que él solo quiere verte después de mucho tiempo? Eso es a lo que llamamos amor familiar._

— _¡Sassan nos salvó a costa de su vida!_

— _Podría ser bueno que sobrepases tus límites._

el olvido consume todo y las vagas y pequeñas flores se desvanecen.

 **: &**

Aún así sigue pensando su respuesta. Sí.

La _piensa_.

Y lo único que le viene a la cabeza es el rostro de un chico cuyos ojos esconden una verdad que sospecha, podría difamarlo. Pero a la vez ve otra cosa y es ese _no-sabe-qué_ que le hace sentir tan pleno, tan lleno de–

 _¿Qué es? Ah, sí, es esa…_

calidez.

(El problema es que está más allá que esos ojos, muy muy lejos, en los tiempos donde los investigadores eran eso y los ghouls eran eso y no había tantos problemas con olor floral).

Pero descubre que puede ver muchas más cosas y, como en un sueño, las imágenes vienen una tras otra no dejándole procesar una antes de que más y más se cuelen por su cabeza.

Una niña cuya sonrisa le empalaga el alma y —des—tiñe su cabello con un ébano —im—puro a la vez que le llama: «Onee-chan, onee-chan» y tiende a pasarle un libro, un libro negro. Y emprende el vuelo cual mariposa (con las alas rotas y el cuerpo partido en muchas partes)

porque —«Este kanji es…»— no recuerda nada más.

 **: &**

De cuando en cuando tiende a pasársele por alto el hecho de que allá afuera hay una persona esperando por él, aunque de hecho ya han sido muchas veces pero el asunto es que no sabe el nombre de él (o de ella).

Ni tampoco si lo que tiene que tratar con él es de suma importancia o un mero capricho por verle,

hablarle,

tocarle,

comerle,

amarle.

— ¿Quién sabe? —susurra. Pero le gusta.

 **: &**

— _Kaneki, deja que te desarme para poder conocerte todavía más. Pieza por pieza, parte por parte, tuerca por tuerca. Las lubricaré, las ensuciaré y las volveré a lubricar,_

 _por ti._

Esa voz le incita a tocarse los párpados y mirarse en el espejo para descubrir si finalmente a enloquecido. Ese dulce estribillo, las risas, las palabras–

son melodías que hacen que sus oídos sangren.

Pero–

 _¿Kaneki? ¿Quién es Kaneki?_

Debió ser alguien afamado puesto que–

— _No importa a donde vayas, siempre estás indefenso…_ _ **Kaneki**_ _._

Y llora —sangra— en el baño, solo.

 **: &**

Y luego está ella, la linda y bonita camarera que le brindó una hermosa sonrisa de porcelana combinada con esos brillantes ojos de conejo.

Y cuando la vio sintió cómo todo su interior se volvía un agujero negro; tan rápido, tan vertiginoso, tan visceral.

Como sus memorias.

 **: &**

Una cafetería, parece ser.

El recuerdo que lo remplaza todo antes de la inminente tormenta. Es un tanto parecida a la de ese ángel caído aunque un poco más grande.

No sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

Todos están ahí, no, no ellos, los otros.

(—Oh, ¿hablas de Hinami-chan?)

Sí…¿quién?

(—Hide y Touka esperan ansiosos para que despiertes)

No no, son Shirazu y Saiko.

(—Oh-oh, creo que estás un tanto confundido, Haise.

Digo, Kaneki. A veces se me olvida que tú eres yo, haha.)

Se reduce a flores marchitas.

 **: & **

Y el llanto–

 _Oh, el llanto que no le deja en paz, haciendo de él lo que él (o ella) quiere como transformarlo en alguien propenso a desangrarse._

(Especialmente en el oído izquierdo, ahí donde siente mil menos siete pasos quisquillosos.)

Todo junto combinado con el dolor, el sufrimiento, la desesperación —¿de quién?— de Kaneki, no; de Haise, no; de ninguno. Tampoco. De ambos.

Sí.

 **: &**

 _¿Por qué?_

(—Porque, Haise, tú y yo somos uno solo).


End file.
